This invention relates generally to systems for the prevention of vehicular skidding and more particularly to a fluidic antiskid system that will function under adverse conditions.
Due to the increase in technology in the field of all weather landing systems, it is now possible for aircraft to land under conditions hitherto not possible. However, when the aircraft has reached the runway, another hazard presents itself in the form of skidding because of wet, snow or ice covered surfaces. As aircraft grow larger, landing speeds increase and the need for a suitable antiskid system increases.
All vehicular antiskid systems must, in one manner or another come in direct contact with the braking system of each wheel of the vehicle. Because of the high energy disipation involved in braking systems, the wheel units constitute a hostile environment for most electrical components. The heavier the vehicle the more severe the temperature ranges in the braking system. For example, a small automobile would necessarily produce less heat than a large aircraft, all other factors being equal. Coincident with the effects of heat are the deleterious effects of vibration on any wheel mounted equipment. The vehicle whether large or small will be subject to substantial shocks and pounding from both constant highway travel and runway landings.
In addition to the problem of suitable construction materials, antiskid systems utilized in aircraft must compensate for the destructive effects of "gear walk". All antiskid systems involve some type of speed sensing, and the ultimate controlled application and release of appropriate braking systems. Since this is a rapid function frequently a harmonic frequency is created between the braking system and the natural flexing of the landing gear called "gearwalk". Unless controlled, this harmonic could damage the landing carriage and cause loss of effective ground control during stopping.